


第一次【中译】First Time

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, LOVE IS STORED IN THE BUG, Platonic Relationships, let everybody have a happy ending, so many hugs, thk battle has a lot of description
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: 幽灵第一次感受到各种不同形式的爱。一个头上的抚摸，一次拉手，一个礼物，一个拥抱。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	第一次【中译】First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217010) by [Soar319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319). 



> 作者注：If you would like to listen to a podfic for this story while reading along, please check out arkadyevna's podfic for this!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269612
> 
> And once again, a deep thank you from the bottom of my heart to arkadyevna for putting so much work into the podfic! It is an absolute marvel to listen to, if you have a spare night, please give it a listen!
> 
> 译注：第一次翻译别人的作品，真的非常荣幸Soar319太太能授权我这么做，这次的翻译是一次非常愉快的旅程，希望下次能够多找到一些这样的机会 :D

它第一次被摸头是和奎若在一起的时候。

这是它在圣巢的早期旅程误打误撞进入泪水之城时发生的。幽灵用的还是他那把开裂磨损的旧骨钉。它不由自主地走近那些窗户，眺望那无边无际的，哭泣的城市。这座城市的某些东西（虽然他不知道是什么）吸引着他：也许是那些幸存的光蝇发出的光芒？亦或是雨点闪亮的反光？

它向窗外看的如此出神，以至于它连长椅都没注意到。

“很美，不是吗？”它忽地转过身来，正欲抽出骨钉，却看到只是奎若在朝他挥手。“又见到你了，小友！”奎若悠闲地靠在长椅上，温暖地向幽灵致以问候，“首都就在我们前面，多么阴郁的地方啊。”这就是首都了？倒也说得通，毕竟它在旅途中还从没有遇见过如此华丽又井井有条的地方呢。

幽灵双手撑住玻璃抬头向上凝视着。既然叫泪水之城，那么是谁在哭泣呢？

“你是在想这雨是从哪里来的吧？”奎若从长椅上起来站到了它身边，和它一起向上看着。“这座城市看起来是修建在一个巨大的洞穴里，大雨从上面的石缝里倾泻而下。”幽灵根本看不到洞窟的穹顶：它实在是太高远了。“上面的某个地方肯定有很多水。”如果雨下得这样大，那么上面一定会有很多裂缝。幽灵歪了歪头看着奎若。洞窟的穹顶会塌吗？“既然洞顶一直以来都没有坍塌，那应该也能承受我们的重量。”奎若好像能看透他的想法一样，伸手拍了拍它的脑袋使他安心。

它在奎若触碰到它的时候畏缩了一下。奎若迅速地把手缩了回去。

“啊，实在抱歉！我没有意识到你不喜欢被触碰。”没有疼痛。刚刚奎若触碰它的时候没有带来疼痛。“我下次不会再这样做了，对不起。”不不，他刚刚做了什么？每次它让别的生物触碰自己的时候从来没有什么好的结果。那些虫总是在拽着它的犄角和披风，用爪子在它的头上留下抓痕。

奎若做了什么才没有给它感受到疼痛？幽灵指指它的头顶并用手轻轻拍了拍。

“你想要我再来一次？可是我以为……”幽灵拍得更急促了些。奎若半跪下来伸出手，幽灵试着不让自己本能地躲避。奎若以前从没伤害过它，他现在应该也不会，对吧？

奎若的手拍了拍它的头，大拇指掠过头顶的表面。幽灵定定地站着，试图明白正在它体内流动的感觉。为什么……如此柔软？为什么它好像开始放松了？难道触碰不是带来伤害的吗？每当有东西触碰它，拿东西总会留下一个伤疤或者一道伤口。奎若的触碰……一点都不疼。

奎若的触碰好像抚平了它的伤口。

“朋友，你还好吗？”它意识到自己又盯着地面在发呆，于是它抬头看了一眼奎若。“你好像今天有些神游天外……你看上去比平常更疲劳一些。要不坐下来小歇片刻？”奎若把幽灵扶上长椅，便在它旁边坐下，开始对着窗外哼起了小调。

幽灵呆呆地看着奎若的手。接着它把奎若的手拿起来放回了自己的头上。奎若惊讶地眨眨眼，看到幽灵正凝视着自己。他又开始轻轻的抚摸幽灵的头顶，偶尔摸摸犄角的底部。幽灵向他挪得近了一些，奎若便换成两只手一起抚摸。

“你好像很享受这个呢，小友。”他轻轻笑了笑，轻轻抓挠着它的下巴，同时摸摸它的脸颊。幽灵不由自主地贴上他的手，一种近乎奇异的软乎乎的感觉将它淹没。好像被包在毯子里一样。

这种感觉……它很想再多体验一些。它离开的时候看到奎若正在从长椅上向他招手道别，一种钝痛从胸口升了起来。

它第一次牵手是和柯尼法一起。

它最后决定从螳螂领主的入口那里进去探索深巢。它保证自己在进入前低头鞠了个躬：经验告诉它这是表示尊敬和感谢的一种方式。在深巢虫子的嘶嘶声和脚步声中间它听到了一个近乎不可闻的呜咽，于是幽灵把自己的光蝇灯笼举得更高了一些。他循着声音来到一个小小的洞口前，柯尼法的触角从洞口里堪堪探了出来。噢，原来他也在这里吗？幽灵拿出他的钱袋，敲了敲洞的入口，踮起脚尖向里张望。柯尼法尖叫了一声，在看到是它之后发出了如释重负的叹息。

“噢噢，原，原来是你，你啊，我的朋友！”他用颤抖的手扶正自己的眼镜，有些神经质地四处张望，“我的地图恐怕有，有些单薄，我实在不，不想再继续深入了……”幽灵还是递过了吉欧，将地图塞到自己的披风里面。“你，你知道怎，怎么出去吗？”它点了点头。螳螂领主那边的入口距离不是很远，危险也小得多。“你可以帮个忙把我带，带出去吗？”

幽灵看了看内容单薄的地图，把它放在真菌荒地的旁边接了上去。从柯尼法画的路线来看，螳螂领主的入口只要拐几个弯就能走回去。它不介意为了柯尼法再挑战一次螳螂领主。幽灵点了点头，柯尼法几乎立刻将自己从洞里抛了出来。

“噢，真是万分感谢！谢谢你！”幽灵拿出地图开始循着路线返程，但刚抬脚就被柯尼法抓住了手。他还是颤抖个不停，频率几乎能跟脚下因为加皮德的脚步而抖动的地面媲美了。“你不介意我，我们手牵手吧？这里可真，真是昏暗，还有那些虫子的声，声音……”

幽灵看了看自己牵着柯尼法的手。手牵手会让其他虫子更加有安全感吗？他捏了捏柯尼法的手，注意到他似乎放松了一些。幽灵将地图放回披风下面，把灯笼紧紧地靠着自己，拉着柯尼法走在长满荧光蘑菇，迷宫一般的道路上。制图师似乎一边走一边渐渐放松了下来。

如果要坦诚相告的话……知道有个人就在自己旁边是挺令人安心的。幽灵不由自主地也稍稍放松了一些自己随时准备战斗的本能。

他们走过那堆巨大的刻尘者尸体便到了螳螂村。幽灵迅速地低下头鞠了一躬，扯着柯尼法赶紧通过，以免他又开始不自主地慌张。它拉着他的手穿过长满蘑菇的荒地，一直到皇后驿站才停了下来。

“真诚地感谢你，我的朋友！”柯尼法深深吸了一口气，呼出气的时候肩膀颤抖着，“我真不知道如果你没有碰巧遇上我我该怎么办！”他放开了幽灵的手。“我想我应该和伊塞尔达多呆几天……”他向幽灵笑了一下，正了正它的眼镜，“再次对你表示莫大的感谢。回头见！”

幽灵看着他进入鹿角站开始启程回到德特茅斯，低头看了一眼自己的手。

现在不再只有自己的骨钉躺在自己掌心里了……真是一种令人愉悦的变化。

它第一次收到礼物是来自伊塞尔达。

“金色的图钉吗？”幽灵点了点头，从钱袋里掏出所需的吉欧放在了柜台上，轻轻敲打着表面。伊塞尔达递过图针，收走柜台上的吉欧。柯尼法在她身后的床铺上打着鼾：他总算脱下了他的背包和眼镜。幽灵看了一眼柯尼法，拍了拍柜台来吸引伊塞尔达的注意力。“柯尼总算回家了。但是你看看他，他都精疲力竭了。他老是这个样子，奋笔疾书不知疲倦地把一个地区的地图给画出来，然后一旦结束了工作就倒在床上。”她哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛。

幽灵站在柜台那边多看了一会儿柯尼法。

“我忘记和你说了，但是我非常感谢你把柯尼从地下深处给救了出来。他和我讲了，说你把他从深巢里带了出来，对吧？”幽灵点了点头。“实在是太感谢你了，他制图的时候有时会太忘我，但现在我已经不再挥舞骨钉……”她回过神来，低头看着幽灵，“你要不要一支新的羽毛笔和一些新的图纸？我看到你的地图已经有些污痕了。”

没错，它的地图上已经沾了不少污渍了。那只蓝色的羽毛笔已经不像以前那样漂亮，上面有一整块羽毛被一个十分有雄心壮志的苔藓爬行者咬掉了。它点了点头，拿出自己的钱袋。

“不不，把它放起来。这是我用来表达感谢的，谢谢你让柯尼完好无损地回家。”幽灵歪了歪头。她不需要它付钱？“这是个礼物。你以前得到过礼物吗？”不，应该没有。“当某只虫给你一个礼物的时候，你不需要给他们付钱的。这是表达谢意的一种方式！”听上去像是一个奖赏。也许和奖赏比较相似？幽灵点了点头。“那好，你稍等一下。”伊塞尔达走进储藏室，出来时手里拿着几只羽毛笔。

一个拥有火焰一样的颜色渐变；另一个是闪着荧光的，如同翅膀；一个做成叶片的形状，上边有银色的凹槽花纹；还有一个笔杆上雕刻了精巧的金属设计。

“我试着做了一些新的羽毛笔，不同于那种标准的蓝色羽毛笔。你看中哪个就可以选哪个。”以塞尔达一边说着一边拿出一沓崭新的图纸。“噢，还有新的墨汁！照你这画图的速度，肯定马上要用完了。”幽灵和在它面前一字排开的崭新设备大眼瞪小眼了一会儿。她想要它拿哪个？“你没有一个喜欢的？”不，他喜欢那个笔杆上有金属设计的。那支笔让它想起了泪水之城。“随便选！”

它可以选择？

“别不好意思。”伊塞尔达鼓励地说，“想选哪个都可以！”它想要什么呢？幽灵犹豫地伸出手拿起了金属笔杆的羽毛笔，抬头看看伊塞尔达寻求她的认可。“好眼光！柯尼从泪城回来之后带来了一些窗户的设计，我就把那些设计放到了羽毛笔上。”她递给幽灵那沓纸和一瓶墨汁，“我希望笔让你用得顺手，如果不顺手就告诉我。”幽灵继续跟那些物品大眼瞪小眼，慢慢地拿出钱袋。

她肯定是需要费用的吧？

“不不，我说了，把钱放回去。”伊塞尔达好笑地摇了摇头，“这是一个礼物，我向你保证，你什么都不用给我。”好吧。幽灵点了点头，拿走了柜台上的东西便走出了店铺。它坐在长椅上休息，拿出崭新的羽毛笔，蘸了蘸新的墨汁，开始更新自己的地图。

新的羽毛笔写起来比旧的羽毛笔顺滑多了。它很喜欢金属笔杆靠在手心的感觉。幽灵再次抬头看向伊塞尔达的商店，站起来向里面瞧了瞧：伊塞尔达正在整理货架时转头看了看柯尼法。她脸上漾起一个微笑，把毯子在柯尼法周围裹得更紧了一些，拍了拍他的头，才转回货架继续清理。

一个因为把柯尼法安全送回家得到的礼物。幽灵并不清楚为什么，但是那支崭新的笔让它有些迷糊，是那种很舒服的迷糊。

它应该多用用那支笔。也许它应该在地图上画出每个地区的小插图。看到伊塞尔达那么开心又让它感觉晕晕乎乎的了。

它第一次和别的虫拥抱是和马托。

距离它上一次拜访老师已经过去很久了。幽灵不想去打搅老鹿角虫，于是他选择爬上德特茅斯旁边的峭壁再通过国王山道。它并不介意绕路，反正也只是多走几分钟的事。

它在山洞的洞口前落地，把骨钉插回钉鞘中匆匆走了进去。门内温暖的光亮穿过走廊，似乎在向它招手。它在长椅上坐下，突然感到有些担忧：它这么久没拜访了，马托会不会生气？他会难过吗？它从长椅上站起来走过走廊，在马托面前停下。它扯了扯马托的披风，又拍了拍他的腿来吸引他的注意。

“孩子，是你吗？”马托抬起头来，睁大了眼睛，“真的是你！”马托张开他的双臂时幽灵僵住了，把手伸向自己的骨钉。马托生气了，他肯定生气了——

幽灵的手停下了。马托把幽灵圈在自己胸前，这个动作并不让人窒息，也没有愤怒的成分。他的手臂环绕着幽灵，他的手臂也在使力，没错，但是……动作十分轻柔。马托前后摇晃着，开心地笑着。他没有生气吗？

“孩子，发生什么了吗？”马托有些担忧地问道，注意到幽灵并没有拥抱回来时把手臂收了回去。“你看上去从来没有被拥抱过！”他轻轻地笑了，但是幽灵只是歪了歪头，让马托的笑声消失了。拥抱？那就是拥抱吗？“……你真的从来没有被拥抱过吗？”迷惑的眼神。“一次……都没有吗？”

幽灵摇了摇头。它根本就不知道拥抱是什么。为什么马托的脸色看上去这么不可思议？

“如果你能学会一个骨钉技艺，那你也肯定能学会如何拥抱！”幽灵抽出骨钉，准备开始训练。“不不，把它放一边去，我们用不到骨钉。”马托轻轻地把骨钉从幽灵手中抽出来放在了桌子上。幽灵突然感觉自己很脆弱。它畏缩得更远了一些。“来，像这样张开你的手臂。”马托慢慢张开双臂，幽灵不情愿地照做。拥抱的目的又是什么呢？“现在想这样把你的手臂圈在你想要拥抱的虫身上。”他把手臂环绕在它身上，“然后轻轻收紧。”幽灵感觉到马托正在拥抱它，于是它把手搭在了马托的肩膀上。

它稍微使了一点力气，惊讶于拥抱的温暖。它又多使了一些力气。好暖和。

“看见没？很舒服吧？”马托松开幽灵，“来拥抱我一下吧。”幽灵在脑中复述指令：张开双臂，走向虫子，抱住再使力。幽灵伸长了手去尽力拥抱马托，抬头看向他来确保自己做的是正确的。马托摸了摸它的头。他的眼睛里正闪着亮光。这是好心情的表示吗？“拥抱别人是不是很棒？”

它必须承认，拥抱另一只虫子又让它陷入那种迷迷糊糊的，舒服的感觉了。

“还有一种拥抱，有点像专门一对一的那种。”马托把幽灵抱起来放在自己大腿上，从后面用手臂环住了它，用温暖的披风像一个气泡一样裹住了幽灵。实话实说……

这让它感觉特别，特别有安全感。甚至比德特茅斯的长椅都要让人安心。这个拥抱让它感觉似乎外面没有什么东西可以伤害到它，因为有马托在保护着它。

“喜欢吗？”幽灵点了点头。“拥抱通常都会让虫子心情更好一些，特别是他们伤心或者心里难受的时候。”开心一些？“拥抱还可以让他们更安心一些，告诉它们不是在这世界上独自生活的。”开心一些……

当它终于回到德特茅斯的时候，它走到长老虫跟前，张开双臂抱住了他。长老虫惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，看向正在紧紧拥抱他的幽灵。长老虫轻轻笑了一声，半跪下来拥抱了回来。幽灵感到那种迷糊的温暖冲刷着他的身体。它喜欢拥抱。让它感觉温暖又安全。

让它感觉……拥抱可以抚平伤口。

它第一次被亲吻是来自先知。

遵照她的指示，它带着2400精华回来了。先知出神地看着手上的精华，眼睛因为讶异和钦佩而瞪得大大的。

“这么多精华……如此明亮……你的确是我们部落一直以来梦到的挥舞者啊。”她低低地说。梦钉比以前任何时候都要明亮。她的动作十分轻柔，好似在拿着一面破碎的镜子。“啊，也许我应该告诉你我为何还活在这里……”幽灵在先知前面坐下，看着她放下梦钉。

她讲了很多：那些有关于蛾族，她的祖先，和沃姆的故事，和那些王国如何陨落，所有的虫子被困于梦境里的故事。幽灵认真地听着，看着她隔一小会儿就向手中轻轻捧着的梦钉看去的样子。蛾族如何忘记了光芒，决绝地背叛自己的古神；自己的族人如何自作自受，直到自己变成了王国里的最后一只蛾子，而且已经很久都是独自一蛾了。

幽灵看到先知周围出现了梦境的魔符。有那么一小会儿，它以为只是光影在欺骗它，抑或是自己的想象凭空捏造出来的，但是当先知开始变得有些透明时，幽灵跳了起来。她正在慢慢消失。先知握了握幽灵的手让它安心，脸上浮现出安详的微笑。

“挥舞者终于出现了，我保留我们蛾族的回忆也够久了。我们是时候被遗忘了……”幽灵用力摇了摇头，跪在先知前面；先知拍了拍它的头。它会记住她的，它一定会记住她的。先知眨了眨眼睛，一声沙哑的笑在房间里回荡。那是一种忧郁的笑声，有些愉悦又有些哀伤。

她把梦之钉放回幽灵的脚边。

“不要记住我们，挥舞者。不要敬重我们，我们不配……”先知喃喃地低吟。幽灵吞了吞口水，看向脚边的梦钉。如此明亮，和自己的斗篷反差如此之大。“啊啊，对不起……光芒……辐光……”

不要离开啊……

她身体前倾，轻柔地吻了一下幽灵的额头。它不知道为什么把先知的手握得更紧了。那个吻留下了轻轻的刺痛，但是那种刺痛让它全身放松了下来，不再去对抗正在发生的事情。它继续握着先知的手，看着她慢慢变成一连串的梦境魔符。

“我……记得你。”她浑身散发着光芒，低低地说。幽灵看着最后的梦境魔符消失在空气里。梦钉不再散发光芒了。

它的额头仍旧在刺痛。幽灵不是很确定自己为什么在那里一动不动地坐了那么久。它抬手触摸自己刚刚被她吻过的地方，让那个感觉慢慢消逝，成为一个回忆。

它坐在那里看着光蝇四处飞舞。

它第一次感受到关怀是来自大黄蜂。

当它从野兽赫拉的梦境里慢慢醒来时，它惊讶地看到大黄蜂坐在平台的基座上。她看了一眼幽灵，目光转向空荡荡的石柱基。

“走开，小鬼。让这间卧室成为永恒的陵墓前让我独自待一会儿。”她喃喃地说。幽灵站了起来拍掉了身上的尘土，把骨钉插回钉鞘。

它本来就会这样离开的，但是好像有什么声音在它脑中碎碎念，叫它留下。它就定定地站在原地。大黄蜂抬起了头。

“你还在这里干什么？离开吧，这里没法给你再带来什么了。你已经做了你该做的。”它觉得它还需要做些什么，但它不是很确定具体是什么东西。她让它离开。一次又一次，不停地重复。幽灵死活不肯挪动半步，大黄蜂的声音变得越来越烦躁，“你是要我把你护送出去吗？”她站起来咬着牙说。幽灵摇了摇头。“那你还呆在这里干嘛？”它不知道。“让我独自一人哀悼母亲不行吗？！”它还站在那里。“你听不听得懂我在说什么？！”大黄蜂拿起她的针指着幽灵。

它依旧直直地看着她。

“如果你是要和我战斗，我是不会答应的。这里不是战斗的地方。”它不是要和她打架的。不，它知道有什么其他的东西它没有做完。“如果你是来炫耀的，她不是你用来炫耀的资本。”它也不是来炫耀的。

甚至当大黄蜂把手臂伸长向后蓄力的时候它也没有丝毫动弹。

“为什么你还在这里不走？！你根本就不关心！！”大黄蜂吼道，将针掷了出去。针堪堪擦过幽灵的手臂，哐当一声掉在了地上。针的另一头连线都没有系上。大黄蜂以前从没有像现在这样扔出她的针。她不会如此有如此松松垮垮而又漠不关心的动作。

她不是平常的自己。

“走……走开啊……”她的声音支离破碎，颓然跪在了地上。她背脊弯起，对着石基柱颤抖地吸进一口气。她的肩膀抖动着，整个身体不规则地颤抖，发出短短的高音。幽灵朝她走了一步。她听上去不像她自己。她发出的声音像是十字路里的提克提克的声音，而不是她，不是大黄蜂的声音。

她不可能没有事。

幽灵把自己的骨钉放在她的针旁边。大黄蜂跟它不是同类，但也许它可以努力变成大黄蜂那样的虫。它没有大黄蜂高，但这应该不是大问题，对吧？

它走到她身后，努力地伸长手臂拥抱着她。幽灵感觉到大黄蜂僵住了，抽噎声突然被打断。它就像马托示范的那样轻轻收紧手臂，把头靠在她的脖子上。

一个一对一的拥抱。这样会让她开心一些吗？

抽噎声渐渐变小了。它站在那里拥抱着她，任由她哀悼她的母亲。它想说点什么能够给她带来安慰的话语，但是它能做的就只有这么抱着她来给她带来一些快乐，就像给长老虫带来快乐那样。

不知过了多久，她停止了哭泣，慢慢转过身来。幽灵松开了手臂。

“幽灵……？”我在。“你刚刚为什么要那么做……？”马托说了，拥抱能让别的虫心情变好一些。幽灵想问问她是不是心情稍微变好了一点。“你应当是空洞的，你应该离开的。你应该是漠不关心的啊……”她低着头呢喃。她整个身体都垮了下来。幽灵把一只手放在她的膝盖上，注意到她的斗篷已经变得斑驳。

关心？这就是它感受到的情绪？这就是它应当做的事情吗？

“你不应该在意的……那你为什么留了下来？为什么还拥抱了我？”一滴半透明的眼泪正从她左边的脸颊流下来。它伸出手把眼泪拭去。大黄蜂后退了一些，举起一只颤抖的手放在它的头顶。

它靠上了她的手。

“你不是空洞的，对吧……？”她轻声说。幽灵安静地回望。“你根本就不是空洞的。根本就不……”她突然一下子跪下来，把它从地上抱了起来紧紧地圈着，让它吓了一跳。她的肩膀又开始抖动了，抽噎声充满了整个房间。幽灵伸出手重新抱住了她。“你不是空洞的，根本不是，根本不是……”她打着哭嗝，黑色的眼泪滴到了幽灵的斗篷上，但它毫不在意，只是把她抱得更紧了。

它不知道它们在那里坐了多久，但是它完全不在乎：即使需要拥抱她一千次，一万次，能让她开心起来，它就不在乎自己是否空洞。

它宁愿打破封印，驱除瘟疫，它也不要变得彻底空洞成为新的容器，因为它在乎自己的姐姐。

它第一次感受到痛苦是在和前辈战斗的过程中。

幽灵呆呆的看着被锁链禁锢的，从天花板上垂下的身影，滴血的橘红色眼睛也定定的回望着它。它的面具上有一条裂缝直直劈开它的头颅，里面渗出了更多的感染源。他们两个在绝对的沉默中相望。

这让它生不如死。

疼痛在幽灵的头脑里叫嚣。这个疼痛一直延伸到它的阴影里，还有阴影里面的蠢蠢欲动的躁郁和悔恨。它别无选择，只能解除前辈的封印。它用平生最大的力气砍断了锁链，将封印打破。前辈极其不优美地摔到了地上，幽灵跑过去托住了它的头。

它似乎看到了一瞬间相识的光芒。它有那么一瞬间觉得都没事了，一切都会好起来的。前辈把重心放在幽灵的手上，用仅剩的一只手伸出来抚摸幽灵的脸颊。

在那么一瞬间，痛苦消失了。

接着前辈用残存的意念发出了尖叫，那只手离开了它的脸，抓住了残破的纯粹骨钉。幽灵感觉头疼的快要炸裂了 ，但是这不是那种敌人的攻击落在身上的那种疼痛。不是的。

那是种彻骨的疼痛，那种明白需要和前辈战斗的疼痛。他需要和如同行尸走肉一样移动，少了一条胳膊的兄弟战斗。它不愿意。这根本就不公平。为什么一定要这样？这场战斗……它不想伤害前辈。幽灵挥舞骨钉，防守进攻，发出咒语。它不想要这样，它根本就不想这样的。前辈的剑柄重重地落在它的身上。幽灵倒在了地上。

前辈举起骨钉，幽灵已经准备好接受不可避免的一击。前辈把骨钉反转，直直地刺入了自己的胸膛。

幽灵很想大喊。这景象令人痛苦又惊恐。实在是太令人痛苦了，它要承受不了了。不要再刺了，不要再刺了……为什么？兄弟，你为什么要这么做？前辈每次都刺得更深一些，幽灵看到它把整把剑没入自己胸膛的时候眼睛里的橙色正在退去。它希望自己没有看到，因为这更加证实了前辈的心智还在那里，承受着这样的痛苦。它还活着。

前辈把剑从胸膛里拔出来之后就一下跪倒在地，幽灵又托起了它的头。幽灵恳求着，不要再打了，让一切都结束吧。为什么痛苦没有离开？一个巨大的，令人作呕的洞在前辈的胸膛正中央，正慢慢地被感染源给填满。

痛苦仍然在继续。巨大的橘红色脓包长了出来，把前辈的身体扭曲地扔到空中。它四肢下垂，看上去是被吊起来的。它狠狠地被砸到地上，每次落地都有令人不安的碎裂声。上去，下砸，上去，下砸。不停地把它狠狠地按回地面，好像它一文不值。前辈又一次勉强拿到了自己的骨钉，重新刺回自己的胸膛，感染源四处飞溅。它重重地倒在了地上。

这幅景象让幽灵的心在滴血：感染已经深入到前辈连挥舞骨钉的力气都没有了。前辈勉强伸出一只颤颤巍巍的手，轻柔地抚摸它的脸颊，好像这样就能让痛苦消弭。

当那只针从它脸前飞过，他几乎没有认出来那一抹红色。她知道自己没有办法在黑卵里面存活下去的。她知道。他们都知道。

头颅碎裂的声音在圣殿里回荡，前辈的头被推向地面。大黄蜂朝幽灵大喊了什么，手因为能量的消耗已经在颤抖。梦境魔符从裂缝里奔涌而出，是一种令人不安的亮橘色。

然后它看到了他们的眼睛。大黄蜂和前辈一起看这他，有那么一瞬间两双黑色的眼睛恳求它，把该做的事做了。

那一瞬间他们的心连在了一起。

他们感受到的不是痛苦。那根本就不是痛苦。

那是爱。

他们第一次感受到爱。

爱在撕扯着幽灵的身体，在它的头脑里抓挠，为了大黄蜂和前辈哀嚎。它心中的爱不想让任何这样的事情发生，它想让一切都结束。快让一切结束……

幽灵抽出梦钉用力一击。

爱如同烈火般燃烧它的身躯；爱让它在注视远处炽烈的火球时双手颤抖；爱紧紧地抓住了它本身的存在。

幽灵望向远处的光芒。光芒动了动，展开巨大的翅膀。白色的羽毛从天空簌簌落下。

它第一次感受到爱。它还不想放手。

当辐光出现的时候，幽灵没有拔出骨钉。它把骨钉从平台上扔了下去。她惊讶地看着它，尖叫着向它发射光刃。它纹丝不动。它没有施法，没有任何动作。

幽灵抬起头，张开双臂。

辐光迷惑地看着它。她摇了摇头，又发出了一声尖叫，用光柱瞄准它。它没有动。她召唤出火球在它身边落地。它还是没动。她的利刃把它的斗篷扯得破破烂烂的，但它还是纹丝不动。

光刃垂了下来。她呆呆地望着它，试图理解它为什么要这么做。幽灵招了招手让她下来。她慢慢地照做，光刃依旧指着它。幽灵向前走去，用短小的手臂尽其所能地拥抱她，轻轻用力。它拥抱着她，在她眼睛上方落下一个小小的吻。

它已经学会了如何去爱，而这种爱希望她也能够体会爱的感觉。

她向后缩了缩，举起一把光刃。幽灵并没有退缩。她在颤抖，浑身紧绷着蜷缩起来。它耐心地等着，等到那些光刃慢慢被放回地上。它放开怀抱，伸出手放到她的一根羽毛上。

所有的光刃当啷啷地掉到了地上。

她的背脊慢慢颤抖着弯起。太阳开始下山了，更多的羽毛正从天空中落下。幽灵只是把她抱得更紧了，轻轻拍着她的翅膀，用手抚摸她的头顶。羽毛下落的样子让它想起了王国边缘里灰烬从天空中落下的景象，哀悼着最后一只沃姆的死亡。一只独自陨落，独自死去，失去一切的沃姆。

但这次它至少能够保证她不是一个人离开的。

太阳没入云层后方。辐光疲倦地看向幽灵。她好累，她实在太累了。幽灵捧住她的脸，用自己的额头抵上她的额头。

她想知道为什么：为什么在经历了这么多之后它表现的却是善良？为什么在目睹过、经历过自己带来的苦难之后，它没有战斗？

幽灵只有一个答案。

它不想战斗，不想伤害她。它在乎她。

它爱她。

他们就坐在那里，直到太阳完全下山，黑暗慢慢吞没光明。辐光在它身边蜷缩起来，幽灵继续拥抱她，安慰她。它就这么把她抱在怀里时抬头看到远处的虚空开始躁动不安。它告诉虚空平静下来，停下吧。这里没有什么需要为之战斗的东西了。

只有当黑暗像蓝湖的湖水那样平静之后幽灵才继续拥抱辐光。辐光半阖着眼睛看着幽灵，随着她呼出最后一口气将它们闭上。它就这么抱着她，直到最后一点亮光消失，变成一根白色的羽毛慢慢飘落在它的手心里。

幽灵小心翼翼地捧着羽毛，把它轻轻摁在胸膛上作为最后的拥抱。梦境魔符把它带走了，虚空现在只不过是脑海里的喃喃低语。

当它醒来的时候，前辈和大黄蜂正在等着它，看着它地上的小小身影。大黄蜂冲了过来，手臂紧紧地环住了它，把它吓了一跳。前辈勉强慢慢挪了过来，把自己仅剩的一只手臂尽力抱住他们俩，轻轻用力。大黄蜂的声音又变成了那种高音的抽泣，但是一点悲伤的成分都没有。

她在笑。她充满喜悦地，大笑着拥抱着他们。前辈的眼睛从没有像现在这样明亮透彻，弯着腰把自己的脸颊贴在他们两个中间。它也在笑，身体轻轻颤抖着。幽灵感到好温暖好温暖，也情不自禁地开始颤抖。

没有可以为苦难哭泣的声音，但是它并不需要一个声音。

它爱它兄弟姐妹。它爱大黄蜂，爱前辈。它爱德特茅斯和里面所有的居民。它爱所有旅途上遇到的其他虫子：奎若，阿布，米拉，柯尼法，伊塞尔达，马托，还有好多好多。

它爱苍绿之径的葱郁，水晶山峰的闪亮，真菌荒地的奇妙，泪水之城的忧郁，雾之峡谷的宁静。它爱安息之地的肃穆，王后花园的优雅，王国边境的哀悼，呼啸悬崖的广阔，深邃巢穴的气氛。

它爱古老盆地还有深渊，它的家。它的爱涵盖一切。

它爱圣巢。

它爱它的朋友。

它爱它的家人。

它因为自己能够感受到爱而自爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：LOVE IS STORED IN THE BUG EVERYBODY DESERVES HUGS EXCEPT FOR PK


End file.
